Empty Sink
by roguemags
Summary: Clarke realizes she loves her best friend and roommate and has to decide if she going to tell him. Modern AU. based on the prompt I don't need flowers, candy, shopping sprees, or poems. To me, love is waking up to an empty sink.


I don't need flowers, candy, shopping sprees, or poems. To me, love is waking up to an empty sink.

"I think am in love with Bellamy."

"I love pizza." Stated Octavia not taking her eyes from the tv. Raven, O, and Clarke were having their normal Saturday of binge-watching and this week they choose Friends. When Clarke makes her statement from her seat on the couch.

"I am serious, O"

"I know, I thought we were listing obvious things."

"Oh, I love bacon on my pizza," Raven says from her seat on the recliner.

"Oh, we should so order pizza now," O says

"Guys I am serious. I need your help"

"I am always serious about pizza. We know Raven wants bacon. What tops do you want Clarke?"

"Guys, I am serious. I really need your help. What am I going to do about Bellamy?" Both Raven and Octavia just look at Clarke, waiting. "Fine pepperoni and sausage. Now what I'm going to do about Bellamy."

"That easy, jump him," Raven says.

"I do not want to hear about my brother's sex life."

"I can't just jump him. What if he does not feel the same way. I mean I know he loves me as a friend. Like he loves everyone in our group of friends, but I am in love with him. The big L. I don't want to mess up what we have. I would rather be friends with him than make it uncomfortable if he does not feel the same."

"Clarke, breathe," O said looking straight at Clarke as her last statement was said in one big breath. "Now are you breathing" At Clarke nod O Continue "Now, that the biggest bunch of bull crap I have ever heard."

"I agree with Octavia. Bell, loves you and I think he has for some time. I honestly thought when you two became roommates that you two were moving forward in your relationship and just didn't want to say anything to anyone because we all would rag on you guys."

"Raven, that was three years ago. If Bellamy felt something back then he would have said something by now."

"You and my brother are both idiots. Now order the pizza and you have to pay for it has you're an idiot."

"Fine, but I am not an idiot. All your brother would had to do was ask I would have said yes. Even three years ago, if Raven is right." Clarke says as she gets up to get her phone that she left in her room on the charger.

"You could have just asked him" Raven states as she leaves the room.

Clarke, goes to her room to order the pizza. After she is done and they say that it will be delivered in thirty minutes. She goes to stand in the open door of Bellamy's room. Clarke sees that Bellamy forgot to close his door again, he never closes his door. His room is always neater and more organized than her room. He got a bookcase full of book against the wall plus the bookcase downstairs that he talked Clarke into getting the first week into their new apartment. He got no clothes thrown on the floor, unlike her room where last night's scrubs are still on the floor after a very long shift at the hospital. He got the picture that O took last summer of the two of them on his nightstand. She has the same picture on her dresser. But then she thinks of her home screen on her phone is of her and Bell from last month. It has always been her and Bell together. She really doesn't understand why it took her this long to realized that she loves him. She probably loved him for years and just too stubborn to realize it.

"Clarke, did you order the pizza? Are you coming back down?" She can hear O call from the living room.

"Coming" she calls down.

"So now that the food been order. What are you going to do about my idiot brother?"

"What can I do?"

"Well like I said jump him."

"Again, I don't want to hear it, but you need to tell him. I think, shoot I know Bell has a thing for you for years. He needs to know. Not only do I think that Bell loves you, but I think he been waiting on you. He hasn't date anyone serious in years."

The room is silent after O confession. "What are you talking about O. He dated Gina last year for four months."

"Ok, for one that was over a year ago and two it was really only two and a half months. Bell didn't really tell you but Gina broke up a month before he told you. Also, I didn't find this out until a while after but Bell was drunk and confessed that Gina broke up with him because she always felt she was coming in second in Bellamy's life and he always picked you before her."

"I didn't know, O. I don't want to mess his life up. He deserves to be happy. He deserves everything."

"Clarke, I think what Octavia is saying is Bellamy loves you just as much as you love him and deserves to know."

Before Clarke can say anything else, there is a knock on the door. The pizza had arrived.

As they sit eating, Clarke turns to Octavia. "O, does Bell really have feels for me. If I tell him tonight, am I going to loss my best friend. I can deal with just being friends, but I cannot lose him."

"Clarke, you would never loss Bell if he doesn't feel the exact same way that you do. Plus, you are going to make a great sister. Also, I want a niece or nephew soon."

"Oh, can I be Godmother." Replied Raven.

"We are not even together yet and one two already have us with kids."

"What you two will be awesome parents. I mean Raven and I will have to steal the kids or kid every once in a while. As Bell will be way over protective and Ms. Doctor here will have the kid on some type of schedule where the kid will never have a chance to get hurt or dirty."

"Of course, I don't want my kid to get hurt. Oh, god what if I'm not a good parent. What if I get our kid hurt? Or mess something up and screw up the kid for life. I mean Bellamy would be a great dad so the kid would only be half screwed up, but it be all my fault." By this point in Clarke tirade, her voice has gotten a little loud and she standing up and facing her friends. "What if…"

"Princess, what if you tell me what going on here." Bellamy said from behind her.

Clarke slowly turns around to face the door and see Bell in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there," Clarke says while facing Bell.

"I think I came in when you said something about screwing up our kid and me being a great dad. Which makes no sense as there is no way you screw up any kid let alone your own. Plus, I don't remember us having sex so I don't think you are pregnant. So again, what going on here."

"Well O, I think that our clue to leave these two idiots alone."

"But I want to watch the show."

"Come on, we will call Clarke tomorrow. To make sure these two idiots figure their stuff out."

Bell and Clarke barely hear the door open and close.

"So, you want to tell why you, my sister and Raven were talking about our kids."

"Ok Bellamy, here goes. I love you. I probably been in love with you for a while, but I been to much of a coward to tell you or myself. I asked O and Raven what I should do about my feels. Raven said I need to jump you. O said I need to tell you as you feel the same. Also, I think they both want us to be some kind of baby factory, as either our kids will be awesome or they want to steal our kids so they can use them to get more trouble then they already do or both."

Both Clarke and Bellamy just stand there for a second or two. "Bell say something"

"I was letting you get your breathe back. I am not sure if you realize but you said that whole explanation in like a second or two. Clarke, you have to know I love you, too. I just don't think you felt the same way. I mean you are my best friend. I love you and have for a while. And of course, our child will be awesome and you are going to be a great mom."

Before Clarke knew it, Bellamy was right in front of her cupping her chin and kissing her. I was not deep but a sweet one like coming home after a long day.

"So, what made you realize that you love me?" Bellamy said still looking into Clarke eyes.

"It going to sound silly, but you did the dishes."

"Clarke, I do the dishes all the time." He said laughingly.

"Ya, but yesterday was a really long day at work and that really annoying coworker I mention got flowers delivered to her again from her boyfriend. Even though I think she sent them to herself, but she always makes a big deal about it. And I come home last night knowing I need to do the dishes because I caused the mess to begin with and you already cleaned them for me. Bell, I don't need flowers or any big gestures I just need you and maybe an empty sink"


End file.
